


one word (ponytail)

by damnmysterytome



Series: one word prompts [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle + One word prompt: Ponytail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word (ponytail)

Frank loves Karen’s hair. He loves the color of it, loves the way it looks down, loves the way it looks up. He loves the way it falls over her should and hangs half in her face. He loves the way she pushes strands of it behind her ear. He loves the natural curl that she obviously tries to get rid of and constantly fails. He loves the way she plays with it while she sits across from him at the prison while going through papers with him and doesn’t think he’s paying attention. Mostly he loves how it feels through his fingers when he finally gets his hands on her.

His hand wraps around her ponytail and tugs her head back until her neck is bent back and her chest is arched. Her hair feels like magic between his fingers, his fingers tightening and listening to the panting noises that’s coming out of her mouth. Karen’s chest is pressed against the couch, her hands wrapped around the back and tied together with his belt. He can tell by the way she’s responding to every one of his touches that it’s been a long time for her as well.

“You feel so fucking good around my dick,” Frank growls, the hand not in her hair on her shoulder. His thrusts are quick and rough, and he  _knows_ she’s going to feel him inside of her for days. Every time she walks or moves, she’s going to ache. He loves knowing that. “You’re gonna feel me for fucking  _days_. Do you like that, ma'am? Knowing  _my_  dick is stay with you for days?” Karen cries out as his thrusts slow  _just_ a bit, more deliberate and purposeful.

She doesn’t respond and his fingers tighten around her hair more and pull harder. “I asked you a question.” Frank says, watching as Karen trembles in front of him. Her walls are twitching around his dick and he knows she’s close but  _fuck_  he doesn’t want her to come just yet. Frank knows the second she starts to come, he’s going to come too. Considering how long it’s been since he’d been buried inside anyone, he’s surprised that he hasn’t already. He wants to stay buried inside her longer. He repeats his earlier question, pulling out slowly as he speaks and slamming back into her between words.

“ _Fuck, yes, Frank_!” She cries out. Frank loves the way that his name comes out of her mouth, strangled and desperate. “Don’t stop, Frank, please.  _Right there_.” He slams into her a few more times before Karen’s orgasming around his dick and despite the fact that he tries to hold off his own orgasm it’s impossible and he spills into her. He thinks to himself that he shouldn’t have done that, he should have pulled out, but as he collapses against her and allows his full weight to press her against the couch. His breath is hot against her back as he catches his breath.

He pulls away out of her after a few minutes and brings his hands up to the belt he’s tied around her wrists to loosen it until her hands fall from it onto the couch and she’s weakly holding herself up. He presses his mouth against her back several times, murmuring against her skin. His hand is still buried in her hair, his grip loosened and his fingers twirling a strand together. “You okay? Was I..”

“Perfect. You were perfect.”

 


End file.
